


Presents and Family Additions

by Illusinia



Series: A Hodge-podge Family of Three [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint brings home a new member of the family. Phil just wishes he'd call first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents and Family Additions

 

“Clint, really?” asked Phil, though it wasn't a question he needed to ask. Of course Clint had really done this. He couldn't expect anything less of his husband.

 

“What Phil? Asked Clint, blinking at him innocently. As if he hadn't done anything wrong. Yet the gleeful, happy sounds of their daughter said otherwise. Well, alright, Clint hadn't done anything wrong per say, but he definitely should have asked.

 

“You should have called first,” admonished Phil, shaking his head slightly. This really was somewhat unbelievable.

 

“C'mon Phil,” prompted Clint as he knelt to ruffle the brown fur ball Darcy had yet to let go of. “Every kid should have a pet.”

 

“Can we keep him Daddy?” asked his excited ten-year old. Her arms tightened slightly around the do's neck, though not enough to upset the animal. “Please?”

 

“Yeah daddy,” prompted Clint, giving Phil his best 'I'm going to make this up to you tonight' look. “The poor guy was laying in a box when I found him.”

 

“Please?” repeated Darcy, giving him her own puppy-eyed stare.

 

The idea that he might have any kind of a chance against the two most important people in his life was a joke. “Darcy, let the dog go until Clint gets a chance to bathe him. I'm assuming you bought everything for him already, Clint.”

 

Clint at least had the decency to feign sheepishness. “Maybe...”

 

“Well, get whatever you bought out of the car and inside,” stated Phil with a sigh. “You brought him home, so you settle him in. Darcy, homework.”

 

“But we're keeping him, right Daddy?” asked Darcy hopefully, hugging the poor dog one last time before releasing him.

 

“For now,” confirmed Phil, shaking his head a bit as he motioned her into the house. “But if his owners come by looking for him, we are giving him back.”

 

“Deal,” pouted Darcy as she half bolted into the house.

 

Phil just shook his head. She hadn't heard a thing he said beyond 'for now' and he knew it. How she inherited Clint's selective hearing, he still wasn't sure but she clearly had. It was something he already knew how to handle at least- Clint had taught him that.

 

As soon as Darcy was inside, Phil stepped over to where Clint was standing witht eh dog, unloackng bags from the car. The dog looked up as he approached, barking slightly and waging his tail but otherwise remaining where he was. Phil rewarded him wth a pat on the head, staring down at the mangy animal. “So what did you name him?”

 

“Lucky,” replied Clint, pausing in his task to wrap his arms around Phil and kiss him. Phil accepted the peace offering, returning Clint's kiss with no little sense of relief. It was always a relief when Clint and him made it home alive. This time had been particularly unsettling though. The mission parameters had sent Clint over to work with Jasper and, despite the other handler's constant updates, Phil hadn't been able to shake the sense of unease that had churned his stomach. Having Clint back, safe, in front of him was helping though.

 

Leaning his forehead against Phil's, Clint offered him a half grin. “So, am I forgiven for bringing the dog home?”

 

“I'm not making you sleep on the couch,” stated Phil with a sigh, a faint smirk tugging at his lips. “Though Lucky probably won't hog the covers.”

 

Clint atually looked horrified for half a second. It turned to a pout quickly when Phil began to chuckle. “Lucky doens't get to sleep with us, boss-man. I don't wanna share you with anyone. Well,” he paused, making a face, “actually, Tasha wouldn't listen if I said no, so, I don't wanna share you with anyone besides her.”

 

Phil had to laugh at the idea of Cint trying to tell the red-head no. It neither worked nor happened. For either man. Except where Darcy was concerned; they'd both been adament she not learn any weapons skills before she was twelve. Phil wasn't sure that had actually been adhered to, but he'd at least tried. Besides, Fury was an equally likely culprit and Phil knew there was no way the director would listen to either of them.

 

Lucky suddenly barked beside them, apparently fed up with being ignored. He was also whimpering pitifully and staring at the massive bag of dog food propped beside Clint.

 

Sighing, Clint kissed Phil once more before releasing the man and picking up the food on one shoulder. He reached for several plastic bags too, but Phil swipped them up along with a large dog pillow before Clint could reach them. The archer raised an eyebrow at Phil, who just headed for the douse without a word, whistling to call Lucky/ P{hil would never admit to the fact he probably wouldn't have been able to leave the dog out there alone either. He just would have preferred some warning. After all, between him and Jasper, SHIELD had ended up with more than a few strays of its own. Including a certain ex-carnie and ex-assassin, both of whom he couldn't imagine his life without.


End file.
